1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens system, an interchangeable lens apparatus and a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera generally includes an image sensor that performs photoelectric conversion and a lens or lens system. Various kinds of lens systems used in cameras have been proposed over the years. With the downsizing of personal electronic devices, it is becoming increasingly desirable for interchangeable camera lens apparatuses that provide high performance while at the same time having a small size.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-048232, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-168456, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-038304, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-038305, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-142601 each disclose a lens system provided with a plurality of focus lens groups that move with respect to an image surface in focusing from an infinity in-focus condition to a close-object in-focus condition.